Death's New Entertainment
by zed019
Summary: Harry Potter was fed up with the wizarding world, so he jumped into the veil, and went into a different dimension. Naruto's dimension. Gary stu Harry, Self-insert Harry, Gaming Harry? Find out. ( Ver. Suna )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen one, Champion of light, Deafeater of You-know-Who, etc. etc. etc., and his most famous tittle, "The Master of Death".

Harry thought that his obligations was done. He fought a war, because a crazy old lady phrophesized, that he would be a chosen one to finally defeat You-know-Who. This led to the death of his beloved parents by hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly, he was very lucky that the killing curse spell, a famous one-shot, one-kill spell rebounded, and killed the dark wanker himself. The oh so great Dumbledore said that it was his parents love that saved him. He really did not believe the nonsense that it was love that saved him. He was just lucky, he rationalized that he had gained a sort of magical immunization from the Dark Lord when he was made into an accidental horcrux. He was lucky that magic immunization saved him when he confronted the possesed professor Quirrel.

Harry Potter paid his dues to the magical community when he saved them from Voldemort. He expected that he could live a normal happy life now that the war was over.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. The whole magical community turned on him, claiming him to be the next uprising Dark Lord. He rationalized that they were probably after his money, after all he was the richest person in magical Britain. He was Heir to Hufflepuff, Heir to Gryffindor, Heir to Ravenclaw and Heir to Slytherin by rights of conquest.

He decided that he had enough, so he made a secret trip to gringots, and withrawed all of his assets to an enchanted bottomless pouch. He went to the veil into the department of mystery, and jumped in. He researched the veil enough to know that it was a magical doorway to another world or dimension, and was very hopeful that he could start a new life.

He woke up in the middle of the forest, and he noticed that he was a kid again. He estimated that he was age 7. Harry noticed that he had a blinking icon on his peripheral vision, and he dicided to touch it.

Ding.

®System Notice:

Dear Harry Potter,

As you may have noticed, you have been de-aged to grant your request to a new life. This is a system menu, it has your items, skills, money, and stats. To view your stats, say stats, and to view your skills, say skills and if you want to check your items, say inventory. I decided it would be fun if you start fresh, so I erased all your hard earned magical skills. Mad!?, Mwahahaha , I'm sorry but this is for my entertainment. I'm not that cruel so I gave you a bunch of other random skills so you can survive. Don't worry, all your wealth was transferred into large gold bars. One gold bar is equivalent to 10000 Ryo so you won't be poor, in fact I believe you have enough money to buy a country, aren't I great?. This screen window will only be visible to you, and this also acts as pocket dimension that will store infinite items, and food will never go bad if you decided to store it here. I'm so generous, praise me, praise me more. Oh shush you, Go on to your next adventure.

Sincerely,

Death

P.S

I have adjusted your body so you can understand these inhabitants language.

Harry: "Sigh, even in here someone gets a last laugh, but oh well, I'll bite."

Harry: "Status Window!."

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title:None

Fame: 0

Health: 100

Mana: 100

Strength: 10

Agility: 10

Vitality: 10

Wisdom: 10

Intellect:10

Stamina: 10

Luck: 10

Attack:20

Magic Attack: 20

Magic defense: 20

Defense:20

Harry: "Okay not bad, Skills!."

®Learned Skill:

©Ruwach lv1

-Reveals Hiding and Cloaking players and monsters within 5% range.

Cost 20 Mana

®Learned skill:

©Soul strike lv1

-Hits the target with (1+SkillLV/2) bolts for 1*MATK using Ghost Element. Does extra 5% damage per SkillLV to Undead property Monsters. Bolts increases as skill level increases

- 1 bolt

Cost 50 mana

©Heal lvl1

-Heals a target's HP equal to the Magical Damage of the user. When used against Undead property monsters, it is a holy attack that ignores MDEF and INT, but deals only half damage (that is HealValue*ElementModifier/2).

- Each skill level adds additional +50 heal

Cost 20 mana

®Learned skill:

©Summon Angeling:

Cost 2000 mana

® Angeling

-Angeling is the final evolution form of Poring! Unlike its cute appearance, it is pretty strong. It has hated humans ever since it spotted other innocent brethren get damaged by them.

HP: 55000

Level: 20

Race: Angel

Property: Holy 4

Size: Medium

Hit(100%): 90

Flee(95%): 163. Base Experience 163

Walk Speed: Slow Job Experience 144

Atk Delay :1.07s

Attack: 120-195 Base Exp Per HP 0.003:1

Def: 0 Job Exp Per HP 0.003:1

Magic Def: 70 Delay After Hit Average

Atk Range: 1 cells Str 1 Int 75

Spell Range: 10 cells Agi 50 Dex 68

Sight Range: 12 cells Vit 20. Luk 200

Note: Cells = Meters

®Elements:

Neutral. 100%

Water. 0%

Earth. 0%

Fire . 0%

Wind. 0%

Poison. 0%

Holy. -100%

Shadow. 200%

Ghost. 0%

Undead. 175%

®Monster skills:

©Safety Wall [Lv5]

-Creates a Safety Wall effect in 1 cell. The effect will protect anyone standing on that cell from 1+SkillLV Physical attacks. The attacks do not have to hit to count against the total number of protected hits. Multiple Safety Walls do not stack on one cell.

Skills from monsters closer than 4 cells are considered as melee attacks.

Other Notes :

Cannot be used in Sealed Shrine

Spell cannot be stacked

©level description:

1. 2 Protected Hits

2. 3 Protected Hits

3. 4 Protected Hits

4. 5 Protected Hits

5 . 6 Protected Hits

6 . 7 Protected Hits

7. 8 Protected Hits

8. 9 Protected Hits

9. 10 Protected Hits

10. 11 Protected Hits

©Teleportation [Lv1]

-At level 1, you can teleport to a random spot on the same map. At level 2, you can also choose to teleport to your save point. When Teleportation is actually cast, a window will appear showing the available options (including cancel).

©Heal [Lv9]

-Heals a target's HP equal to the Magical Damage of the user. When used against Undead property monsters, it is a holy attack that ignores MDEF and INT, but deals only half damage (that is HealValue*ElementModifier/2).

- Each skill level adds additional +50 heal

©Holy Attribute Attack [Lv 5]

-Spell attack that is imbued with holy properties.

© Reverse Orcish [Lv1]

Stay Duration: 1200 sec

Effect: Changes head of another player to that of an Orc.

© Summon minion [Lv 9]

-Summon slaves to do your bidding. ( lower kinds of different poring [RO game] evolutions )

Harry: At least the the skills are decent, there's even a teaser skill to help me motivate, now for the items. Inventory!.

- 100,000,000 Gold

Harry: "Holy Crap!, death was not joking, hmm 100 million gold and 1 gold is equal to 10k ryo, whoohoo I'm super rich."

Harry was content with his new skills, and money. He decided to visit the nearest civilization, and walked there.

Authors Note:

Stats formula:

1 str = 2 attack

1 vit = 5 hp, 2 def

1 int = 5 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 2 magic def

Stats that I'm not sure how to formulate:

Wisdom = mana regen, magic def

Agility = attack rate, dodge

Luck = critical chance

Stamina = speaks for itself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Branching Sarting Point ( A )

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Harry finally exited the forest, he saw a fortified wall-like structure that seems to emulate the great wall of China by a degree. He also saw a large gate with a leaf design on it. He finally dicided to approach the village gate, but when he reached close to it, he was stopped by the The gatekeepers.

Kotetsu: "Hey kid, what's your purpose here?."

Harry: "I'm here to start a new lease on my new life, hopefully one that is safe and far away from danger as much as possible." Harry answered truthfully.

Izumo: "We're in the ninja world kid, no-one is completely safe. But our konoha village is the safest, because it is the top village among the five villages in this nation."

Harry: "I'm lucky that I got here instead of the other villages then. Can I come in now?."

Kotetsu: "Sure kid, but I have to accompany you to the Hokage first, he will know what to so with a lost orphan."

Kotetsu grabs Hary by the arm, and shunshined to the hokages office.

Kotetsu: "Hello hokage-sama , we have a lost boy here who wants to join our beautiful village."

Hokage: "Hello young man, why do you want to join this village?."

Harry: "As I said to gatekeepers before, I'm here to start a new lease on my new life, hopefully one that is safe and far away from danger as much as possible. "

Hokage: "That's a noble goal young man, but you have to get stronger to protect yourself from harm, no-one can do it for you but you yourself. So with that in mind, do you want to become a ninja?."

Harry: "What's a ninja?."

Hokage: "A ninja is a soldier of the village, do jobs to fulfill their missions by means of being a body guard, an assassination, and also being an errand boy sometimes when you get hired so you can fulfill the villagers need. They also train so they can use chakra, the combination of both physical and spiritual energy to perform supernatural feats."

Harry: "What's the other option?."

Hokage: "You go the orphanage." the hokage said bluntly.

Harry: "hmm... I'll choose neither, and go with option C, I'll by myself a clan compound, Hire some ninja's to protect me 24/7, and hire some tutors for self defense."

Hokage: "Hahahahahahahahhahahhah, that's a good one, I haven't laughed myself that hard in ages."

Kotetsu: "Hahahahahahahahah, your right hokage-sama, I'm glad I decided to stick around."

Harry: "How much is a minimum cost for a clan compound anyway?."

Hokage: "I'll humor you young man, the least is about 500k ryo and the most expensive can go to 5-10 million ryo."

Harry: "How about the security of these clan compunds?."

Hokage: "Well, we use seals to act as wards, and barriers around it. You'll probably have to pay more for the deluxe version of it."

Harry: "One last question hokage-sama, how much is a long-term guard mission with your finest ninja cost hokage-sama?."

Hokage: "For an A-rank one year mission with our elite ninja, it will cost around 300k ryo."

Harry: "Thank you hokage-sama, now as to answer your million ryo question as how I'm going to pay for it?, I'm going to pay with this!."

Harry opened his inventory, and took out one gold bar, and showed it to the hokage.

Hokage: "Gasp!, you were not joking?."

Kotetsu: "Gasp!, Holy shit!, the kid is loaded, did he seriously pull a gold bar out of his ass?, talk about a real live goose laying a golden egg. Is that a kekeigenkai of sorts?."

Harry: "What's a kekeigenkai?."

Hokage: "Kekegenkai or bloodline limit are special abilities that are passed on through family bloodline."

Harry: "I'm not sure if mine is a kekegenkai, but this ability of mine opens a pocket dimension that can hold infinite items including food, and it never go bad."

Hokage: "That is a convenient ability, are you sure you don't want to become a ninja?."

Harry: "I'm sure, for now, maybe if I get bored, and need some excitement in my life, and I'll join then. Now which do you recommend that is the most secure clan compound for sale hokage-sama?."

Hokage: "Well I do know of Senju Compund that's available, it's not the largest of compound, but the seals around that place are top notch. The price is steep though, after all it is used to be one of our former hokage's house, and cost 10 million ryo, and is a rather historical compund, and already has furniture inside."

Harry: "Done hokage-sama, I also need a long body-guard mission for me, and some private tutuors to learn your arts. Lastly, I need to go the bank, and exchange my gold bars."

Hokage: "Kotetsu kindly escort Harry to the bank."

Kotetsu: "Hia!, hokage-sama."

Kotetsu escorted me to the bank, and I exchanged 20k gold bars which is a total of 20 million ryo.

Hary: "Thanks Kotetsu, let's go back to the Hokage office and finalize the deal."

Kotetsu shunshined Harry back to the hokage's office.

Kotetsu: "Hello, Hokage-sama, were back to finalize the deal."

Harry: "How much is the total cost hokage-sama?."

Hokage: "The total cost 10 million, and 500 thousand ryo. 10m for the house, 300k for the elite Anbu guards for a year, and 200k for a elite Jonin tutor, you can ask for a different tutor if you require a different specialty."

Harry: "Here's 10m and 500k ryo hokage-sama." gives the money to the hokage.

Harry: "Nice doing business with you hokage-sama." shakes hokages hand.

Hokage: "The pleasure is all mine." shakes harry's hand back

Ding

®You have acquired Legendary Clan Compound

+ 500fame

Hokage: "You really are the richest kid I have ever met."

Ding

®You have gained the tittle Richest kid.

-All stats +10

Hokage: "The elite Anbu are guarding you know, I'm a safe and unnoticeable distance of course. Kotetsu, kindly guide young Harry here to his new clan compound."

Kotetsu: "Hai!, hokage-sama."

Harry: "Wait!, here hokage-sama for your hospitality, and here's some for you too Kotetsu." hands 5 Gold bars to hokage, and Kotetsu.

Hokage: "Thank you very much, Harry-san. Now I can finally buy that limited edition signed copy of Icha Icha volume 1 to volume 5." chuckles perversely.

Kotetsu: "Thank you too, Harry- san, Now I can take a vacation to kumo's famous hotspring." giggles perversely.

Ding

®Familiarity with Hokage +10%

Ding

®Familiarity with Kotetsu +10%

Kotetsu: "Lets go Harry-san. grabs Harry's shoulder and shunshined in front f Harry's new clan compund."

Harry: "Thank you very much Kotetsu-san."

Harry went inside his new compound and explored it thoroughly. He finally found the master bedroom.

Harry: "Stats!."

Character Name: Harry Potter

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title: Richest Kid

Fame: 500

Health: 150

Mana: 150

Strength: 20

Agility: 20

Vitality: 20

Wisdom: 20

Intellect:20

Stamina: 20

Luck: 20

Attack: 40

Magic Attack: 40

Magic defense: 40

Defense: 40

Satisfied with the results Harry slept, and had a wonderful dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Branching Sarting Point ( B )

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Harry exited the forest, and found a Vast expanse of a desert, there was only one thing on Harry's mind.

Harry: "Bloody Hell!, Death sent me near in a Bloody Desert, with no means to find civilization."

Harry cursed, and cursed, but he did not do him any good. He finally decided to treck the desert. An hour passed, two hour passed, and three hours passed. Harry's stamina could not take it anymore, and collapsed in the middle of a dessert.

Luckily for our young Harry, a passing Suna ninja team returning from their recent mission saw young Harry's passed out body, and the ninja decided to help him, after all who in the right mind would abandon a child in the middle of the dessert.

The Suna ninja finally arrived in the hidden village of the sand, and reported to their leader right away.

Suna-nin: "Kazekage-sama we have returned."

Kazekage: "Is the mission a success?."

Suna-nin: "Hai!, Kazekage-sama."

Kazekage: "Is there something else?."

Suna-nin: "Hai!, Kazekage-sama, we found a child passed out in the dessert, what would you have us do Kazekage-sama?."

Kazekage: "Treat him to the hospital, he should be a nice addition to our village, and we need as many ninja we can train to bolster our forces. I'll visit him later."

Suna-nin: "Hai!, Kazekage-sama."

Harry woke up from his early debacle. He was tired, thirsty and hungry. Worst of all he was in a hospital. In a bloody hospital, he hated the bloody hospital. Hospitals reminded him too much of his close encounters with death, that was far too many than he could count. With a groan he decided to voice out his displeasure.

Kazekage: "I see you're awake." the voice interrupted Harry with his musings.

Harry obserserved the man in front of him, and he decided that he did not like this man one bit. He knew this man's kind very well. He was the type of a person that looks down on others, and would do anything to achieve his goals, worst of all this was a person that definitely has a giant stick up his ass. He decided to play his cards safe.

Harry: "Good morning."

Kazekage: "Good morning, as you know, one of my men found you in the middle of the dessert, and brought you to us. Here are your options, You can go to an orphanage, and train to be a ninja, or you can live by yourself, and find a way to survive, and train to be a ninja.

Harry hit the jackpot on his guess. He had no bloody choice but be a ninja. Harry really hated the man with a passion, but this ninja's did save him, the least Harry could do to repay the man, is to become this ninja profession that this person was adamant for him to become.

Harry: "I'll choose option two, I can take care of myself."

The Kazekage inwardly laughed, a young boy pretending to be independent. How is he gonna survive without money except to choose to be put in the orphanage. If he decided to play this game, then why not let him. Let's see how long this kid will last.

Kazekage: "Very well, what's your name?."

Harry: "Harry Potter."

Kazekage: "Seing as you are now a member of this village, your name from now on will be Sabaku no Hari."

Kazekage: "I'll send someone to fetch for you next week to start you at the ninja academy. Your free to leave the hospital today."

With that the Kazekage vanished in a swirl of sand.

Harry Cursed in his mind. The bloody wanker just changed his bloody name without his consent. Harry decided that the leader of this village was bad for his health. He groaned, and moved his tired body to find the nearest bank ,and exchange one of his gold bar for money. Surprising the exchange rate was high, and Harry received 10k ryo.

Harry or Hari now as he was called, God he hated the name, but it was his saviors wish. He knew about blood debts, and all that shit! that came along with it. He was a wizard dammit!, he had pride even if he was stripped of all his magical skills.

Hari now decided to find a restaurant and decided to pig out. He didn't care about manners because he was very hungry. The establishment he dined in was very happy. A kid just ordered a whole week worth of food.

Hari rented a small apartment, and bought some basic necessities. He had alot on his mind, but for now he needed rest.

Hari finally slept peacefully while his thoughts were on how to extract his revenge, on that leader person that has a large stick up his ass.

Hari woke up the next day feeling refreshed, he ate a light breakfast, and took a bath. Hari decided to go to the library to get his bearings on what kind of convuluted situation he got himself into. He first read on Intrudction to Ninja, then he read the history of the Hidden Villages, Introduction to Chakra, Introduction to Ninja weapons, Weapon Speacialty in Suna, Legends and Myths, Tales of the legendary Gutsy Ninja and many others.

Hari was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't notice that it was nearly closing time and the librarian called to him that it was closing time. Hari thanked the librarian and headed home. There he made dinner, and was about to go to bed, but he noticed a blinking lights on his system menu, and decided to click it.

Ding

®System Notice

-Int + 20

-Wis + 10

Hari: "Probably got these new stats from my focused reading."

Hari: "Stats!."

Character Name: Hari no Sabaku

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title:None

Fame: 0

Health: 100

Mana: 200

Strength: 10

Agility: 10

Vitality: 10

Wisdom: 20

Intellect: 30

Stamina: 10

Luck: 10

Attack:20

Magic Attack: 60

Magic defense: 60

Defense: 20

Hari then slept, and on the next day spent his morning with another light breakfast, and a bath. Today he decided to to check the ninja stores to check on they're stock of weapons. He saw small daggers that they called kunai, a throwing star that they called shuriken, some variety of swords, and short swords. What really caught his eyes were the battle fans that are native to suna. He saw giant battle fans and a normal sized battle fan.

Hari excitedly bought two regular battle fans, and decided to practice them in an empty training field. He did his daily routine of eat, sleep, and train untill the end of the week. Hari gained a new skill that week.

Ding

® Learned skill:

© Fan Mastery lv 1

-Increases attack power Fan (+10 % Attack Damage)

-Increases Accuracy with Fan (+3 % Accuracy)

Ding

® Stats acummulated:

- Str +10

- Agi +30

- Stm +30

Hari: "Stats!."

Character Name: Hari no Sabaku

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title:None

Fame: 0

Health: 100

Mana: 200

Strength: 30

Agility: 40

Vitality: 10

Wisdom: 20

Intellect: 30

Stamina: 40

Luck: 10

Attack:60

Magic Attack: 60

Magic defense: 60

Defense: 20

Hari's week was finally up, and it was finally time to join the ninja academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Desperate training

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Hari's POV:

A ninja appeared before my apartment, and escorted, no, more like pointed me to the academy.

The lessons inside the academy were so boring, I learned more from my one day of reading books than what the teachers were teaching the first day. I also noticed that there were two types who attended the academy, there were the regular kids, and then there were the clan kids.

Some of the clan kids were boasting their ninja skills by showing of the Henge. ( transformation ) skill to the civilians. They really should learn some tact, who knows some enemy ninja might steal their technique, someone like me.

I memorized the hand sign for the Henge technique, and stored it away inside my mind.

There were also those that stand out at the high hierarchy of the foodchain in the ranks of our class. Those people were the son, and daughter, of that bloody wanker. The blonde girl is named, Sabaku no Temari, and the boy who likes to play make up is named, Sabaku no Kankuro.

At the end of the class I decided to go to an empty training ground, and practiced the jutsu that I just copied. It came pretty easily to me.

Ding*

®Skill learned:

©Henge ( transformation )

-The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is of course not always successful.

-Cost 40 mana

I decided that the jutsu was indeed pretty useful for my plans. That evening I visited a ninja store that sells jutsu, the lifeblood of the ninja.

I henge'd myself into my older self, and decided to browse. I looked at the stock the store had. The academy jutsu that they teach the academy were sold here, the henge costs 5k ryo, the kawarimi ( substitution ) cost 5k ryo, the bunshin ( clone ) was 5k ryo, and the chakra control exercises also cost 5k ryo.

There were a variety of advanced jutsu, but there was a scroll that caught my eye. The scroll with red spiral on it was siting on a pedestal as to showcase it to everyone.

I decided to ask about that scroll, and the owner informed me that it was one of their prized possession. The technique originated from the famous former Village of Uziokagure, it was called kagebunshin no jutsu, it was a forbidden technique that lets you clone yourself, and it was a solid clone. Whatever the clone learns, the caster will learn if the clone dispelled. The owner warned that it should not be used to those who have low chakra, and informed me that if performed, the dispelling of it should be done moderately to avoid brain information overload.

I asked the owner how much it cost, and replied that it was worth a million ryo. I paid the owner 110 Gold bars with an estimate of 1 million and 100k ryo for the kagebunshin jutsu along with the kawarimi, bunshin, and the chakra control exercises.

I told the owner to keep the changed, and informed him that I would like my identity as the one who bought the scroll a secret, and the change was for the hush money.

I then went home straight away, I was very giddy for the scrolls that I had gotten. I went, and read the academy scrolls first, and after hours of reading, a welcoming chime sound was heard.

Ding*

®Skill learned:

©Clone jutsu ( bunshin )

-A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something.

-Cost 50 mana

®Skill learned

©Kawarimi ( Body Replacement Technique )

-With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations.

-Cost 50 mana

®Skill learned

©Chakra control Mastery lvl 1

-Chakra Control (チャクラコントロール, chakura kontorōru) is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it.

-Mana increase +50 per level

~ Time Skip 2 years ~

"Stats!"

Ding*

®Stats accumulated:

Strength: + 150

Agility: +200

Vitality: +300

Wisdom: +150

Intellect: +1000

Stamina: +200

Luck: +200

Character Name: Hari no Sabaku

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title:None

Fame: 0

Health: 1600

Mana: 5200 ( +1500 )

Strength: 180

Agility:240

Vitality: 310

Wisdom: 170

Intellect: 1030

Stamina:290

Luck: 210

Attack: 360

Magic Attack: 2060

Magic defense: 2060

Defense: 620

"Skill Window!"

®Skills learned

©-Chakra control Mastery lvl 30

- Mana + 1500

© Fan Mastery lv 10

-Increases attack power Fan (+55 % Attack Damage)

-Increases Accuracy with Fan (+15 % Accuracy)

©Ruwach lvl 10

-Reveals Hiding and Cloaking players and monsters within 55% range. Reveales players

-Cost 100 Mana

©Soul strike lvl 10

-Hits the target with (1+SkillLV/2) bolts for 1*MATK using Ghost Element. Does extra 5% damage per SkillLV to Undead property Monsters. Bolts increases as skill level increases

- 5 bolts

-Cost 700 mana

©Heal lvl 20

-Heals a target's HP equal to the Magical Damage of the user. When used against Undead property monsters, it is a holy attack that ignores MDEF and INT, but deals only half damage (that is HealValue*ElementModifier/2).

- Each skill level adds additional +50 heal

-Cost 500 mana

[ estimate heal 2060 + 1000 ]

©Kagebunshin no Jutsu ( Shadow Clone )

-Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by dōjutsu because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra as the original, and aren't made from any other substance like water clones are for example.

-A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being , the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones.

-Cost 100 mana per clone.

©Sanctuary lvl 10

-Creates a 5x5 area sanctuary effect around the targeted cell. Characters and non-undead/demon monsters within the sanctuary are healed (see amount below) once a second unless at Maximum HP.

Undead property and Demon family monsters take Holy property damage equal to half the sanctuary's heal, rounded down and are knocked back out of the effect each time. The maximum number of valid healing targets is equal to 6+2*SkillLV, the maximum number of valid damage targets is equal to 3+SkillLV.

The spell affecting one player or monster once is counted as 1 target. If it affects a player or monster more than once, then it will count as a valid target more than once. If the maximum number of valid targets is exceeded, the spell will come to an end prematurely.

Valid targets are determined by the following priority:

1/ Player with Current HP less than Maximum HP.

2/ Non-Undead property/Demon family monsters with Current HP less than Maximum HP.

3/ Undead property and Demon family monsters.

Multiple Sanctuaries can be stacked on each other and as long as the maximum number of valid targets is not exceeded, each will last to their full duration.

-Cast Time 5 sec

-Skill lasts 1-2 minute per cast

-Cost Mana 1500 mp

- Mana cost -50 per skill lvl

®Level Description

1 100 HP, 50 Damage

2 200 HP, 100 Damage

3 300 HP, 150 Damage

4 400 HP, 200 Damage

5 500 HP, 250 Damage

6 600 HP, 300 Damage

7 777 HP, 388 Damage

8 777 HP, 388 Damage

9 777 HP, 388 Damage

10 777 HP, 388 Damage

The skills and stats that Hari gained were were pretty decent, and he estimated that he was now a jonin level shinobi. Hari didn't show it, but he was paranoid. This was a war torn filled world, and many wars were fought, and won. Sadly, the village that he ended up in was near the the bottom of the food chain of the ninja villages. They were just a little bit better than the village of kirigakure who is in the middle of a bloodline rebellion.

This explained the attitude of the village, and especially their village leader. Hari could relate to their situation. They would probably make a sacrificial lamb developed as a weapon to gain some semblance of power, after all, nothing gets done without brute force, especially in a ninja world.

Hari finally had some semblance of protection. His actions were justified though, if he just waved of his money willy nilly, chances are he would be kidnapped for his wealth. The thought of it sent shivers to his spine.

Hari decided that he deserved a little celebration, so he splurged on food at the restaurant. He never thought about cooking for himself, because he was always busy training, and add to his paranoia that he thinks that someone is plotting against him really didn't let him enjoy his stay here in Suna.

After piging out, Hari left and decided to familiarize himself with the village landmarks. He also bought a supply of candy from the store, he really missed the treacle tart, and butterbeer along with firewhisky from the wizarding world. After roaming around the village, he noticed a lonely little boy with red hair,and his eyes reached out to his soul. It reminded him of loneliness, and despair.

Hari vowed that he would befriend that kid to save him from loneliness. So he walked slowly towards him, but the sand suddenly attacked him. Hari was surpised, but the red head kid had the look of horror.

"Jeez, kid, what's with the face?" Hari asked.

"Gasp!, how are you still alive?" the kid questioned.

" You probably hate me now too, and your pretty wounded, you should go to the hospital" the kid said with concern.

"Wanna know a secret?, heal!." the wounds quickly healed.

"How did you do that?"

"Its an ability I have, so kid wanna be friends?"asked hopefully.

"Are you sure?, everyone will hate you for associating with me because I'm a monster."

"I'm sure I won't regret it, come, let's play."

"Sure, by the way my name is Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara."

"My name is Hari, Sabaku no Hari."

Hari was happy he gained a new friend, and he visited him everyday, and they quickly became inseparable. Hari used his shadow clone to go the academy in his place. He was also introduced to Yashamaru, Gaara's guardian.

Three months passed, and Hari was at a sleepover at Gaara's place. Night came, and they slept. Yashamaru secretly woke up Gaara, and then headed to a secluded place. Yashamaru revealed that the Kazekage ordered him to assassinate Gaara, and Yashamaru also told Gaara the real meaning of his his name which resulted to Gaara being in emotional turmoil. Yashamaru then ignited his explosive tags that covered his whole body to finish the deed.

A few minutes before the explosive tag were set-off Hari arrived at the scene. Fear, and surprise could be seen on both Gaara's, and Yashamaru's faces, but is was too late.

"BOOOOOM!." a loud explosion could be heard across the village of suna.

What happened next is... tune in next time, to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Unexpected Outcome

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

~Previously on Death's New Entertainment~

Yashamaru revealed that the Kazekage ordered him to assassinate Gaara, and Yashamaru told Gaara the real meaning of his his name. Yashamaru then ignited his explosive tags that covered his whole body.

A few minutes before the explosive tag were set-off Hari arrived at the scene. Fear, and surprise could be seen on both Gaara's, and Yashamaru's faces, but is was too late.

"BOOOOOM!." a loud explosion could be heard.

~Story Start~

Gaara's POV:

Uncle Yashamaru suddenly woke me in the middle of the night, it was strange, but he said that there was something he wanted to show me, and that he wanted to be secret from my new friend Hari.

We walked towards an abandoned part of town.

"What could be the surprise that uncle Yashamaru wanted to show me?." we're my thoughts when we walked towards an abandoned area.

When we arrived at the destination, I was surprised that uncle Yasharamaru attacked me, but the sand automatically protected me.

Confusion showed into my face, as to why my beloved uncle Yashamaru would attack me, and I asked him. His answer was that my father the Kazekage ordered him to do it. I asked him again if he had a choice in the matter. The answer nearly broke my heart when he said that he had a choice to refuse or accept the mission, and he chose the later.

Tears filled my eyes as he further explained that I was born of hatred, and my own mother hated me very much. Uncle Yashamaru also revealed the true meaning of my name that " I only love myself ".

I realized that no-one loves me, and I'm a monster. Wait that's not true, I still have my friend Hari who loves me for being myself.

My hope, my small sliver of hope, and my friend who truly cares for me.

As I was pondering the meaning of my existence, my uncle fired up a bundle of explosive tags that covered his whole body.

Just then, my one, and only friend Hari arrived at the scene.

I watched helplessly as uncle Yaashamru's body exploded in a loud Boom!, my sand protected me from the blast.

As the blast receeded, I saw my friends charred body, my one, and only friend died before my very eyes because I'm a monster. My heart broke, and a sweet whisper said to me he let go, and exact my revenge, to KILL! KILL! KILL!.

I gave in to the voice, and a shroud of chakra covered my body, and then I passed out.

When I woke up I saw my friend healed, and sitting on my lap sleeping. We were also sorrounded by a dome of sand.

The question that popped into my mind is How, and What happened after after I passed out.

~End POV~

Hari's POV:

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, and found that Gaara is missing, I heard a sound of a door closing, and I decided to follow the source.

I saw Gaara's guardian, Yashimaru walked with Gaara. I decided to follow them, but I got lost midway. I finally found them, and I decided to approach them.

I was surprised when Yashamaru lit a bunch of explosive tags around his body.

My mind went into hyperdrive, and I summoned my angeling. I ordered it to cast a safety wall on me, and I quickly informed him that a man with explosive tags was about to explode.

My angeling covered me, and the loud explosion occurred. The impact damage was great. Most of the damage was taken with angeling, and he managed to puff out of existence when he could not take anymore damage.

My safety wall cracked, and the blast penetrated the barrier. I was caught in the explosion. My body was burned charred, but I get to live. I passed out for a minute, and was reawakened by a feeling of large killing intent, with a foul source of chakra. I saw my friend Gaara was leaking it, and a shroud of chakra started to cover Gaara's body, also, sand become to reform around him like some source of transformation was starting.

I realized that it was bad news, so I casted heal on myself, and went to Gaara's side, and hugged him, hoping for him to snap out of it. In hindsight, that was probably a reckless gryffindorish thing to do.

The shroud of chakra also enveloped me, and introduced me to another level of pain. I persevered, and casted my sanctuary skill in my jutsu repertoire. The jutsu healed me, and Gaara but the chakra cloak never stopped. We played a dangerous game of tug of war. The dangerous chakra kept leaking, and damaging me but my sanctuary was a skill that lasted 2 minutes. It healed me repeatedly, and gave me enough time for my chakra to regenerate so I could cast it again. For some reason the sanctuary skill stopped the transformation from going further, but Gaara was still leaking an incredible amount of chakra. The whole fiasco lasted upon hours, and hours of both repeated healing, and keeping the dangerous chakra at bay.

Sands could be seen dancing, and whipping up a storm around us. The level of pain I received was quickly replaced with a soothing heal then it was filled with pain again, and vice versa. The whole process lasted for whopping 10 hours.

The chakra finally receeded, and my body finally gave in to the stress. A sand dome quickly formed around us, and I then entered into sweet slumber.

I woke up seeing my best friend beside me, and decided to greet him. for some reason he was staring at me intently.

"Hello sleepy head." my sudden greeting seemed to have broken his concentration, and he looked at me in the eye, and said.

"How, how did you survived, and what happened.?" He asked. I decided to tell him the abridged version of the story.

Gaara confided in me in what happened, and I reassured him that I will always be his best friend or brother if he would like. After we rested, I asked Gaara to lower the sand dome, and we were greeted with the whole Sand village ninja force.

" Yo!." I greeted them casually.

A cacophony of expression can be seen in the faces of the ninja forces. They were probably wondering how I survived.

The Kazakage ordered me to follow him to his office to which I responded to him to bugger someone else.

I quickly walked away with Gaara to my house, but sudden attacks of shuriken, and kunai were thrown in our way, well mostly my way. A wall of Sand blocked all of them, they stoped attacking knowing that their efforts were futile, and because they also feared for Gaara's retribution. We arrived in my apartment, and I decided to talk to Gaara.

"Thanks for protecting me Gaara, I really appreciate it."

Confusion appeared in the face of Gaara, and he replied.

"But Hari, I didn't do anything, I still can't control my sand all that well." was his reply.

It was then I noticed something blinking in my status window, and I clicked on it.

Ding*

®System Notice

-Large amount of foreign chakra has entered your body.

-Prolonged exposure to foreign chakra has caused changes in your body.

Ding*

®Skill Learned:

©Sand Manipulation lvl 1

- Allows user to manipulate sand.

- Allows user to perform sand related techniques

Cost 100 mana per minute.

Ding*

®Skill Learned:

©Automatic Sand Defense.

- Sand has a mind on its own, and will do anything to protect its user from physical harm.

-Always active.

-Can be influenced by the user to stop attacking poeple who the user deemed not an enemy.

Cost 20 mana per minute.

Ding*

®New tittle received:

©Pseudo Jinchuuriki

- Due to a very long exposure of toxic Biju Chakra. The chakra has merged with the user, and has taken on the characteristics of the Biju it is related to.

Fame +1000

Ding*

®New stats gained:

-Hp +5000

-Mp +10000

A lot of things entered Hari's mind, and only one thing came to him.

"Bugger."Harry said in trepidation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 The future of Suna

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Hari's POV:

I spent the night with Gaara at my apartment, I knew that I would face the music today. I steeled myself to face the Kazekage, but then.

Ding*

®System Notice:

-Update patch Ver 1.2 has successfully installed.

-you may find a change in your stats to balance the game more.

"Stats!."

Character Name: Hari no Sabaku

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title: Psuedo Jinchuuriki

Fame: 1000

Health: 8100

Mana: 20600 ( +1500 )

Strength: 180

Agility:240

Vitality: 310

Wisdom: 170

Intellect: 1030

Stamina:290

Luck: 210

Attack: 360

Magic Attack: 2060

Magic defense: 1030

Defense: 310

"Hmm, the system halved the magic defense, and defense value, but in exchange, they doubled my Hp, and Mp. Now I don't have to worry about my chakra. That should take care of my sand manipulation, and I'll have to work on some original sand moves that I can work with my sand. Hmm a sand tsunami, I'll work on you yet." thought Hari.

Hari left his apartment while leaving a note for Gaara, he then went to see the Kazekage. The walk took about thirty minutes, and he finally arrived at the Kazekage tower, and made an appointment with the Kazekage which was quickly approved.

"Jeez I wonder why.?" Hari thought while rolling his eyes.

I knocked on the door, and a voice said to come in.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry about yesterday's debacle, but you must understand, surely we deserved a good sleep seing as I somehow stopped a partially transformed Biju, from fully manifesting its full transformation, no thanks to yours truly" Hari said in a sarcastic tone while accusing the Kazekage of something.

"You must understand, the shukaku jinchuuriki is unstable, and we have no way of suppressing it, until today." the Kazekage said in a matter a fact tone.

"Yes, yes, Can you please stop assassinating Gaara?, now that I'm here." Hari said in a hopeful tone.

"That depends solely on you, you have to be bound to this village, and promise not to flee to another village, we need all the manpower we can get. Our villages safety hangs in the balance, and if War breaks out, we have no way to defend ourself against strong ninja villages like Kumo, and Konoha, I must insure our future, add to the fact that the Wind Daimyo has favored jobs offers to Konoha, our military strength is dwindling, and we can barely fund our ninja programs, Kami help me, I'm voicing my problem to a kid that is to young for the intricacies of politics for his age to be able to comprehend." the Kazekage voiced his concerns.

"Maybe you should listen to your gut more, tell me, how much money does this village need to get back on its feet, and gather resources as needed, as well as increase the program quality at the ninja academy, as well as the citizens of suna, or better yet, how much money does it take to fund a ninja for a long term war, and come up on top?." Hari said in a suggestive voice.

The Kazekage's impression on Hari as a naive kid was quickly replaced by a warrior with a steel gaze, that seems to stare at his soul. He felt that he had no choice but to answer the kid, no, the warrior's question. "God, I must be going crazy." said the Kazekage

"Our village would need thirty million ryo for it to acquire back its needed resources to stand up again, and 10 million for our shinobi programs, another ten million for the equipment and repairs for our shinobi tools. As for a long term war against the world we would need at least another one hundered million ryo at least." the Kazekage answered truthfully.

"Why, why was he answering a child, his answer came to him with stare that he received by the child as if anticipating his disbelief." thought the Kazekage.

"Very well, for this to work, you would have to trust a complete stranger, possibly a spy, or assassin sent after you. You will take me to your village vaults alone. The fate of your village rests on your hands" Hari gave an ultimatum.

"The Kazekage was baffled, this child, a potential assassin, or spy was testing him, mocking him for solutions his villages desperately needs. Between his life, or the village, truly what he said that the fate of my village rests in my hand. On one hand, I could be killed, and my village could fall to ruin, on the other hand, a child that speaks of whispers of a solution to his village needs, like a devil tempting him on his desires, then snatching his soul at the last possible minute. He must be crazy for doing this, but dear God if there was a 0.1 percent of success against 99.9 percent of failure, he would choose the 0.1 percent, all for his beloved village." the Kazekage reasoned.

The Kazekage swallowed his pride, and he might as well be signing his life away, and then said to the child.

"Very well, I will take you to our Village Vault,... alone. Anbu, this is in order from your kazekage, do not follow us." the Kazekage ordered.

The Kazekage then lead Hari to the vaults of the village at its underground bunker that is said to have survived since the first ninja war started.

"I'm flattered, that you would sign in your life away like that Kazekage-sama, and now here is your just desserts, Mwahahahahahahaha!." Hari laughed evily.

There it is, the signal he has been waiting for, he closed his eyes waiting for the intending strike to cut his head off, 1 second, 30 seconds, 1 minute, and the fatal blow did not come. What he heard was a crazy laughter of a madman, but something feels odd, the craziness was replaced with a joyous laughter, so he opened his eyes to see what had happened.

"That was funny, okay, maybe it was a morbid kind of funny, but funny none the less." the kid said in front of him.

The Kazekage sweardropped.

"Now where was I?, oh yes the deal, today, a new legend will be born, for today is the start where Suna will rise as the top ninja village." Hari declared.

With one swift motion in the air, hundreds, no, thousands of gold came raining down on the empty Vault, it was slowly but steadily being filled to the brim with giant gold bars.

The Kazekage could not believe his eyes, the answer to all his problems, the village's problems came literally falling down into his lap. The Kazekage had only one thing to do, he cried, he cried of happiness. His Village, his beloved war torn village is now saved. The work of an angel, no, a demon, no, A god, has given him, and his village a miracle.

"Now I have filled your Village Vaults with two hundred thousand large gold bars, one gold bar of this pure gold is at least worth ten thousand ryo as the lowest exchange rate, and if you can find the right buyer, I'm sure you can double it. Assuming that you sell this gold bars at the lowest amount of ten thousand ryo, you my friend, have two billion ryo at your disposal." Hari motioned to the gold bars exageratingly.

"The rest, solely depends on your capabilities my friend, but I'm sure the defeat of the war has honed your ninja senses for a chance to fight back to those arrogant fools who crushed this village's ideals, hopes, and dreams. Now is the time, the time of a new era, Grab it, Grab it with all your might, this Village Legend is about to unfold." said Hari.

"I thank you, as a village leader, and as a man, from the bottom of my heart I thank you. Please, if theres anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Hari then popped the question, no, he's not getting married, you readers sure have a crazy mind. No, what Hari asked was.

"I want to be able to protect Gaara, and help him control his Biju, I want to learn this village's techniques, so that I might help it in anyway I can. I also want to undergo the same training as Gaara." requested Hari.

"That all can be simply done my friend, the solution is actually pretty simple. I will adopt you, you see Gaara is my son, and you have a high chance of protecting him, and guiding him as his brother. It also helps cement your status in this village, but I'm curious, why would you want the same training for a jinchuuriki.?" the Kazekage asked.

"The answer is simple, as you recall the incident yesterday, where I barely stoped Shukaku from taking over, after ten hours of long exposure to shukaku's toxic chakra, and having survived it, the Biju's chakra seemed to have merged with mine, and made me a an artificial Jinchuuriki, or a pseudo Jinchuuriki." Hari answered while sands are swirling over him

The Kazekage jaws were gaping for a full five minutes, and then it turned into a full blown laughter. Not only has his village now has the means to fund a long-term war, and have a failsafe mechanism for their junchuuriki if it is attempting to break free, but now, his village has now an artificial jinchuuriki as well, who is as just as strong as the original, without the side effects of suddenly going rogue, and going into a killing spree, but a real live usable weapon that is loyal to his village. Truly a boon has descended in his village today. The Kazekage didn't even need to think, and agreed to Hari's requests.

Soon, Soon we will show the world the might of Suna.

Ding*

®New tittle received:

©Village Savior.

- Fame + 2000

Ding*

®New stats gained;

- HP +5000

Authors Note:

This is freshly written, and newly proofread, there might be some that I missed, I'll try to proofread them as often as I can.

Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 War Preparation

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Hari's POV:

After the deal I made with the Kazekage, I decided to share the great news to Gaara. I took the scenic route to my apartment, and bought some groceries. The situation demanded a celebration. It's not everyday you get a Village leader to make a successful deal, with a child no less, but I guess my lucked paid off.

I arrived at the my apartment, and greeted Gaara.

"Yo!."Hari said casually.

"You!, Your still alive?, I thought you went to visit my father?, I guess you backed out, huh?, wise decision." said Gaara.

"Actually I did visit your father."Hari declared.

"Gasp!, and your still alive?, what kind of deal did you make with the devil to pull that off?."Gaara asked.

"The same kind who kicks you out in another world, and replaces your hard earned skills with a random one." Hari said sarcastically.

"Huh?."

"I'm joking, ( well not really ), I have made a deal with your father, and he will stop sending assasins to you, provided that I always stay close to you, so it's a win-win situation." Hari declared.

"Gasp!, Is it really true?, but he doesn't take kindly to strangers, or most people at all, how did you do it?."asked Gaara

"Its simple, I bribed him." Hari said in a matter of fact tone.

"Huh?, did you pull out money out of you ass?, money doesn't grow on trees you know, that was a good joke attempt, I wish you were my brother." said Gaara.

" Well, not money per se, just some gold bars, and as for your wish, I will really become your brother. It was part of the deal we made, he suggested that he adopts me so that I can help you train, and control your Biju, as well as me helping out whenever your about to go berserk. Oh, I'll be with you in your Biju training every step of the way." Hari explained.

"Gasp!, really?, that means that you'll be my nii-san?." asked Gaara.

"Yes, I'm guilty, it's all true on all accounts."answered Hari.

"And also, what do you mean that you'll be with me with my Biju training?, it's far too dangerous nii-san." asked Gaara.

"Well, not really, you probably don't remember much yesterday, but I battled with your Biju for ten hours, and let's just say that it left some side effects on me that will help me be safe to be near you." answered Hari.

"What do you mean nii-san?." Gaara asked.

"Here, I'll just show you." With that said, Sand started floating around Hari.

"Gasp!, your like me now, you really are my nii-san." Gaara declared

"You betcha, now I'll cook you a feast, this calls for a celebration." Hari declared

After a day of feasting, it was finally time to meet with the Kazekage household.

Meanwhile at the Kazekage's office. A number of influential politicians, village elders, and clan heads were in for a meeting that would change the world.

"What is this meeting for Kazakage-sama.?"

"Yes, we haven't gathered like this for a decade, is something important going on?."

"Are we being attacked?."

"No, gentlemen, I have gathered here today, for today we will declare war to the world, and well start with Konoha." The Kazekage declared.

"Are you crazy?, we don't have the manpower to survive a war, especially against Konoha, we just don't have the funds, we can't afford it, the wind Daimyo has cut off job offers to us, and has favored Konoha."

"Yes, you must be crazy old man, you really have gone senile."

"Mwahahahahah, No my friend, what if I told you, and members of the council that someone has graciously donated us tons of money, enough to wage war to the world." The Kazekage explained.

"Gasp!, but that would cost at least two hundred million at least to get our forces in tip top shape, and to wage war with Konoha of all the places, it's one of the strongest village. Have you forgotten that we lost the last war to them. Curse them, If it wasn't for those Sanin, and Konoha's white gang, we would have won."

"What I say in this meeting will be an S-rank secret, possible punishment is death if you tell someone that is not permitted to know." The Kazekage declared.

"Yesterday, someone has graciously filled our Village vaults to the brim with gold, an estimated value of two billion ryo the least, and if we find the right merchant we can double it to four billion ryo." The Kazekage explained.

"Gasp!, that much?, unbelievable, with that much we can afford to wage war to the whole world. Please Kazekage-sama, tell me your not joking."said hopefully.

"I'm not, We also have acquired a way to suppress our jinchuuriki from going berserk, and we also have acquired a new weapon that could rival a jinchuuriki."

"Gasp!, a way to suppress the jinchuuriki?, ahh you must mean the incident yesterday."

"But wait!, what do you mean a new weapon that could rival a jinchuuriki?, what weapon if not a biju at our disposal could rival Shukaku?."

"My friend, it was very surprising, the same person who gave us these funds is actually the new weapon that I'm going to reveal, may I have your word that none of you will harm him?." The Kazekage explained.

"Why of course, if he is our benefactor, why would we harm him?, he should be treated as a hero."

"Yes, our benefactor is also the one who suppressed shukaku yesterday, and as a result of that fiasco, he has become an artificial jinchuuriki, or pseudo jinchuuriki, with control over sand like our very own junchuuriki. This person is loyal to our village, and it is imperative that we train them both to control their powers. Imagine to my surprise yesterday when he came to me, and actually proposed the deal. Of course I had to take a gamble if he was an assassin, or spy, when I took him to the village vaults alone. Imagine to my surprise when he pulled out gold bars out of his ass." The Kazekage explained the incident with mirth.

"Really Kazekage-sama?."said in disbelief.

"Yes, that's why I'm going to adopt him, so he can watch over Gaara, and train with him."

"Gentlemen, we must prepare for war. We must exchange the golds covertly, and we can now fund our ninja program as well as expand our territory, along with needs of our citizens. We must prepare diligently, and also not leak this information to spies. We will attack Konoha in three years time." The Kazekage declared.

"**Its time to take what's rightfully ours and show the world the might of Suna, So who is with me.?**" The Kazekage asked.

"**We are!, Suna Banzai!, Kazekage Banzai!, Suna Banzai!, Kazekage Banzai!.**"

"So it Begins, in three years, we will have what's rightfully ours."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Explosive Conclusion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Hari's Pov:

It has been 3 years since I proposed to wage war throughout the ninja world, I applied my full attention to the course of my training, and the of tutulage of the Jonins of Suna along with my brother. We flourished with our techniques, and we became friendly in terms with the villagers, along with my relationship with Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.

I learned tree walking, and water walking, and I also learnt a bunch of new techniques as well that added points to my stats. My stats, and skills should look like this:

®System update Ver. 1.3

Character Name: Hari no Sabaku

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title: Village Savior

Fame: 3000

Health:15550

Mana: 20300 ( +3000 )

Strength: 280

Agility:340

Vitality: 410

Wisdom: 270

Intellect: 1130

Stamina:390

Luck: 310

Attack: 560

Magic Attack: 2060

Magic defense: 540

Mana Regen speed: 54 (+1130 mana)

Defense:410

Speed: 680

Hit: 680

Crit: 620

®Stats formula:

®Every level + 10 stats:

1 str = 2 attack, 5 hp

1 vit = 10 hp, 1 def

1 int = 10 mp or mana, 2 magic attack, 1 mana recovery.

1 wis = 2 magic defense, .2 mana regen.

1 agi = 2 speed, 2 hit

1 luck = 2 crit

®Skills Learned:

©Sand Manipulation lvl (Master)

©Automatic Sand Defense (Master)

©Chakra Control Mastery lvl 60

© Fan Mastery lv 10

©Ruwach lvl 10

©Soul strike lvl 10

©Heal lvl 20

©Kagebunshin no Jutsu ( Shadow Clone ) ( Master )

©Sanctuary lvl 20

©Sabaku Fuyu (Desert Suspension)

©Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand)

©Sabaku Soso (Imploding Sand Funeral)

©Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)

©Sabaku Taiso (Desert Imperial Funeral)

©Sabakuro (Desert Prison)

©Gokusamaiso (Prison Sand Burial)

©Daisan no Me (Third Eye)

©Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)

©Suna Bunshin (Sand Doppelganger)

©Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand)

©Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle)

©Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)

©Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)

©Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)

©Hi-Ougi Indignation

The years of training had been hard, but the support from my new family was invaluable to my growth. I am now wearing a Suna battle garb, and a Sand gourd on my back that is filled with chakra infused sand.

The Kazekage was visited by the leader of otogakure, said leader was surprised when he heard that Suna was already planning on attacking Konoha.

This unexpected result would actually save the Kazekage's life this time, instead of him assasinated if he refused said proposal.

The transaction went smoothly, and they planned to attack the village of Konoha with the stipulation that Suna has to hand over the last uchiha to which the Kazekage happily complied.

The day of the chuunin exams that is held in Konoha quickly came, and the village of Suna was determined to win the war.

Our team was a four man cell group consisting of me, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

At konoha we ran into a kid which was named Konohamaru. It would have ended up in a big scandal if we accidentally hurt the hokages grandson.

We met the famous last Uchiha, and a blond haired kid named Naruto Uzumaki. The blond seemed like he had A.D.D, or Attention Deficit Dissorder.

We quickly dispelled the situation, and arrived at the testing site. The first part of the chuunin exam was information gathering. My use of my "Daisan no Me (Third Eye) jutsu" let me copy the answer of some implanted chuunin who knew the answers to the advanced questionare.

The second part of the test that the proctor Morino Ibiki emphazed, was about a simulation of do or die situations, to which you had to make hard choices between the mission, and the life of your teammates. Ibiki showed his scars from the torture he went through, and made most of the unprepared genin quit. The blonde kid quickly diffused the situation though claiming that no-one will stop his dream to be hokage.

We passed the first part of the chuunin exams, and our second part came. Our proctor in the second exam was "The sexy, and single Mitarashi Anko". The entrance she made was quite spectacular.

We then relocated to the Area 44, the forest of death. This time, we had to posses the scroll of heaven, and the scroll of earth, and meet at the chuunin exams tower in the middle of the forest of death.

We signed a form stating that we are responsible for our own lives, and was sent to our entrance to the forest of death. After the starting signal, we just headed straight towards the tower, we encountered some stray genin from other villages, but nothing to troublesome.

We arrived in the tower in record time without a scratch on ourselves. Hurray for the 3 years worth of training.

We quickly waited for our assigned day for the matches. Since we arrived early on the first day, we had five days to spare. I just spent that time lazying around.

The test day finally arrived.

The exams was the same as the anime, except Gaara didn't crush Lee's leg. Hari had a match to some random nin, and won without reavealing much of his skills.

The hokage let us draw numbers on slots that would determine our opponents. Everything was the same as the anime except that I got paired with Sasuke Uchiha while Gaara had a free pass. The hokage told us to train, and prepare for a month and dismissed us.

~Time skip 1 month ~

The matches was the same as the anime then it was finally my battle with the famous Uchiha.

"Good for you for you to show up!." Hari said.

"The hero always comes at the climax." replied Sasuke.

"Don't get soft on me now, we have a battle to perform so we can satisfy our audience. THIS SURELY IS PURE ENTERTAINMENT". Hari replied to entertain the audience.

"The battle between Sasuke Uchiha between Hari no Sabaku will begin, ready, set , Go!." the proctor announced.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!." Hari declared

"The guest goes first, Suna Shuriken!." Hari launched a barrage of sand shuriken towards Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to dodge it pretty well, he seemed that his speed parameters went up.

Sasuke smiked, feeling confidence in himself that he avoided the blow.

"My turn." Sasuke quickly ran towards me within three meter range, and casted his jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)." A large ball of fire spewed from Sasuke's mouth and expelled it towards Hari.

Hari just shrugged, and rise his palm towards the fireball, and declared.

"Suna no Tate! (Shield of Sand)." As soon as Hari said those words a wall of Sand protected him from the fire.

The audienced gasped!, they thought that only Gaara could do that that jutsu.

Alot of bragging could be heard from the Suna instructors about Hari's controller of sand. The Konoha Jonin quickly put the two together, and assumed that somehow Hari shared the power of Shukaku.

"Big deal, you ain't seen nothing yet." Declared Sasuke.

"Sasuke quickly dashed on the wall opposite to Hari and performed a technique.

A blue ball of condensed lightning formed in Sasuke's hand. The audience were captivated and they cheered for their beloved Uchiha.

Murmurs could be heard from the stands on Gai explaining Kakashi's signature assassin technique.

"You shall pay for insulting the elite Uchiha." Sasuke declared and performed his dangerous Jab. The chirping of birds could be heard within the whole stadium, and the people were filled with anticipation.

"Take this, Chidori!." Sasuke declared while Hari declared his own Suna no Tate.

The powerful chidori went though Hari, his shield and, also wounded his torso.

"That's what you get for insulting the elite Uchiha." Sasuke pulled out his hand, and walked away assuming that victory was his.

The audience were applauding the Uchiha for his greatness but was suddenly short lived.

"Is that all?." Asked Hari condescendingly.

"Was that your trump card?, how disappointing." Hari insulted further.

"Ha!, like your one to talk, you should probably go to the hospital to get that fixed or you'll die of bleeding." declared the Uchiha.

"Hahahahahahhah!, thanks for your concern but it is useless, Heal!." Hari declared, and performed his healing technique. The wound quickly closed up, leaving the audience gaping.

"How?." The Uchiha asked.

The audience were in the same boat waiting for an explanation.

"Now that would be telling, Now that your out of options, let me show you mine."

"Sabaku Kyu! (Sand coffin)." Sand covered Sasuke's Body quickly Immobilizing him. Harry followed his technique with.

"Sabaku ro! (Desert Prison). With that, it's game set, and match." Hari declared in finality.

After the display of superiority from Suna. The signal for the invasion was imminent.

Yakushi Kabuto casted "Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)" to the whole arena.

Civilians quickly fell asleep, and Suna started their invasion inside Konoha.

Suna's Kazekage was facing Kakashi, and Gai, while Orochimaru revealed himself to be the leader of otogakagure, faced Off the third Hokage, along with his elite sound four who produced a barrier technique inside the encampment, so that no-one may disturb the battle between Sarutobi, and Orochimaru.

I quickly hauled Sasuke, and incapacitated him, and passed him off to Baki, the trusted Jonin of Suna. Gaara faced of with Naruto, and I faced off against one of the great three Sanin, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya Summoned Gamabunta (Boss toad), and boasted that it was an easy win. I countered with summoning my angeling. My opponents were laughing at my cute monstrosity of a summon, but with the order that I gave it to summon its minions. Their frown quickly came upside down metaphorically speaking but in reverse. The boss toad was hard pressed against my summon since it could cast a long range spell that damage as well as a healing spell if it needed healing.

Jiraiya was stunned at the scene, where cute bloblike beings are smothering Gamabunta.

I took this chance to perform my most devastated, and powerful jutsu in my arsenal, and started chanting.

_**"I understand of the full lights of the heavens commands me."**_ Harry's voice echoed to the sorrounding area, his voice was filled with power, and Jiraiya stood there frozen.

_**"Opens the gates of hell."**_ A large complicated circle runic array formed around Jiraiya, the arrays were moving, and the runes were dancing gracefully. One would notice that an octagon shaped, pentagram carved beautifully along the runic arrays.

_**"Come forth divine lightning."**_ The eight sides of the octagon shot up a blast of light five meters off the ground, and then the swirl of beams converged at the center, and with their collective energy, It shot, and rocketed to the sky leaving a hole in the clouds, and leaving the stratosphere very quickly.

_**"This Ends Now!, Hi-Ougi!, Indignation!"**_ As soon as these words left Harry's mouth, the large energy that exited the atmosphere came down like a pillar of lightning, only 10 times more thick, and stronger than a regular lightning bolt. It striked Jiraiya who was in the the middle of the runic array. A large blast of concentrated energy rained down on Jiraiya, and the blast exploded in a torrential wave of energy that could rival a Bijudama. The poor Jiraiya was burned so badly but survived the killing blow, and the explosion created a large hole in the ground alerting the ninja's in the vicinity.

"Who knew nii-san had an ace up his sleeve?, I can't loose here now." Said Gaara as he faced with one Uzumaki Naruto.

With Jiraiya down, My angeling, and I went separate ways, and I ordered him to heal our forces, and defeat the foreign ninjas. I quickly headed to the center of the village, and Incapacitated the famous Ino-Shika-Cho first generation shinobi. It took awhile but I persevered.

I arrived at where the elite four's barrier was set-up, and met with the Kazekage, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who seemed to have finished up their share of battle. We greeted, and congradtulated each other.

The barrier finally went down to reveal the dead third Hokage, and an enraged Orochimari who is cursing the Hokage who took his arms.

Orochimaru quickly composed himself. He may have lost the battle, but he won the war. He laughed like a maniac, and announced the defeat of the Hokage as well as most of the Konoha forces.

Konoha was forced to surrender. Our forced had minimal casualties, while Konoha suffered greatly. Jiraiya, the Konoha twelve, and most famous jonin like Hatake Kakashi ,and Maito Guy along with Kurenai Yuhi, Sarutobi Asuma, Anko Mitarashi, and Morino Ibiki were made prisoners of war.

Our stay within Konoha were met with disdain, but I healed the Injuries of both konoha shinobi, and Konoha civilians who we're injured. This resulted in a change in their attitude.

Orochimaru heard of my healing prowess but sadly, I could only heal his arms partialy because of the effect of the death God.

Orochimaru was contented at the moment, and made plans to look for Tsunade.

Orochimru wasn't interested in running Konoha, so it was left on Suna's control.

I proposed to Orichimaru that he should bargain Konoha's Village control partially, and give the Konoha-nins some sort of partial control of the government in exchange to Tsunade healing his arms, and for Tsunade to Ascend as Hokage.

He was pleased with the idea, and offered the deal to Tsunade. Suffice to say it went on without a Hitch, and we sent most of our forces back to Suna.

~Time skip 3 years ~

Konoha finally gained some semblance of normalcy over the years. They quickly rallied their forces, and trained their ninja vigorously in the shinobi arts. Jiraiya, and Kakashi trained Naruto this time around, while Sasuke was sent to Orochimaru as his apprentice. Sakura was also given apprenticeship from Tsunade.

Sometime later, Sasuke killed off Orochimaru, and went AWOL, while Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. The Oto village came under Suna's control due to its former allowance with Oto along with the sound Five, that's right, Hari was able to heal Kimimaro.

It was all fine, and dandy until Akatsuki revealed its ugly head. This time they didn't bother being sneaky, and declared the fourth shinobi war.

The five villages formed an alliance against Uchiha Madara. At first the other Villages were worried about Suna, but when some of the other Jinchuuriki went missing, they quickly changed their tunes.

It was revealed that Sasuke joined Madara. Kabuto also joined with Madara for his Red eye Moon Plan.

The five villages rallied their forces, and was faced with tens of thousands of army of Zetsu, along with the revived ninja people using Impure World Ressurection.

"Hahahahahaha!, No-one can stop me now." Madara declared, as he rallied his army to face off the United force's of the Villages.

"All right you brave people of the United Ninja Alliance , I have a plan, I need you guys to protect me from incoming attacks, or surprise attacks. This will be an Anti-Army jutsu that I will cast, and must not be interrupted." Hari explained.

"Alright nii-san I will protect you." Gaara said confidently and the army agreed to Hari's plan

"All right here I go." said Hari.

_**"I understand of the full lights of the heavens."**_ Harry's voice echoed to the large sorrounding area, his voice was filled with power, and the Zetsu army stood there frozen. A large scale complicated circle runic array formed around the army of Zetsus, the arrays were moving, and the runes were dancing gracefully. One would notice that an octagon shaped, pentagram carved beautifully along the runic arrays

_**"Call upon me with the openings with ease, Call!."**_ The eight sides of large scale glyph of the octagon was brimming with beam energy, and shot up in swirling formation that converged at the center of the runic array, and with their collective energy, It shot up, and rocketed to the sky leaving a hole in the clouds, and leaving the stratosphere very quickly.

_**"Come forth divine lightning, this Ends Now!, Hi-Ougi!, Indignation! AOE Version!"**_ As soon as these words left Harry's mouth, the large energy that exited the atmosphere came down like a pillar of lightning, only 40 times more thick, and stronger than a regular lightning bolt. A large blast of concentrated energy rained down, but as the blast was half-way in its destination, it exploded like a firecracker, and the small pieces of energy blasts was scattered, and the lightning energy that touched the ground resulted in countless explosions after explosions wiping out most of the Army of Zetsu.

Both forces were stunned, and awe of the destructive power of the Jutsu that Hari performed.

The shinobi side were celebrating their imminent success, until Madara Uchiha teleported at the scene.

"You!, you have ruined my Red eye Moon Plan, but not all is lost, I still have the core members of the akatsuki, and an army of revived ninja's. I will nip the bud of my enemy this time around, so that No-one will be able to stop me!." Mascara declared.

"Say goodbye to your pitiful life, KAMUI!." Madara performed Kamui on Hari.

"Noo!, nii-san! don't leave me!." Gaara Shouted.

"Its too late Boy!, I'll send your precious nii-san to another dimension, and let him be someone else's problem, MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Madara laughed as Hari was sucked inside the dimension tear.

Then Hari no Sabaku was No more.

The ninja forces were enraged by the loss of their savior, and empowered them in their fight.

The rest went on to follow the anime plot.

What happened to Hari?, Where did he end up?, Did he die? Tune in next time on Death's New Entertainment.

Authors Note:

Many readers have voiced their opinions on how confusing the plot this chapter. I actually believe skill descriptions is a big part of the confusion. So I did some cleaning up. Tell me if it helped and if it still didn't, I'll see what I can do. [ I also took down the battle scene between Hari and my Oc since that story you probably never heard of, and thus irrelevant to this one ]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 New X Adenture X Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Previously on Death's New Entertainment.

Hari was fighting an army of Zetsu.

_**"I understand of the full lights of the heavens."**_ Harry's voice echoed to the large sorrounding area, his voice was filled with power, and the Zetsu army stood there frozen. A large scale complicated circle runic array formed around the army of Zetsus, the arrays were moving, and the runes were dancing gracefully. One would notice that an octagon shaped, pentagram carved beautifully along the runic arrays

_**"Call upon me with the openings with ease, Call!."**_ The eight sides of large scale glyph of the octagon was brimming with beam energy, and shot up in swirling formation that converged at the center of the runic array, and with their collective energy, It shot up, and rocketed to the sky leaving a hole in the clouds, and leaving the stratosphere very quickly.

_**"Come forth divine lightning, this Ends Now!, Hi-Ougi!, Indignation! AOE Version!"**_ As soon as these words left Harry's mouth, the large energy that exited the atmosphere came down like a pillar of lightning, only 40 times more thick, and stronger than a regular lightning bolt. A large blast of concentrated energy rained down, but as the blast was half-way in its destination, it exploded like a firecracker, and the small pieces of energy blasts was scattered, and the lightning energy that touched the ground resulted in countless explosions after explosions wiping out most of the Army of Zetsu.

Both forces were stunned, and awe of the destructive power of the Jutsu that Hari performed.

The shinobi side were celebrating their imminent success, until Madara Uchiha teleported at the scene.

"You!, you have ruined my Red eye Moon Plan, but not all is lost, I still have the core members of the akatsuki, and an army of revived ninja's. I will nip the bud of my enemy this time around, so that No-one will be able to stop me!." Mascara declared.

"Say goodbye to your pitiful life, KAMUI!." Madara performed Kamui on Hari.

"Noo!, nii-san! don't leave me!." Gaara Shouted.

"Its too late Boy!, I'll send your precious nii-san to another dimension, and let him be someone else's problem, MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Madara laughed as Hari was sucked inside the dimension tear.

Then Hari no Sabaku was No more.

Chapter Start:

_**Monstrous Animals**_

_**Rare Species**_

_**Buried Riches**_

_**Hidden Treasures**_

_**Worlds of Demons**_

_**Unexplored Lands**_

_**The world "unknown" seems magic**_

_**And some men are attracted by this force**_

_**They are called "Hunters"**_

Hari's POV:

Hari never felt an agonizing pain before, this surely was it. Hari's body felt like it was being ripped to pieces. The last thing he remembered was Madara used some kind of technique to him.

"I hope everyone is okay." were Hari's last thought before he passed out from the pain.

~Time skip, unknown time~

Poke* Poke* Poke*

"Mrrrmmm."

Poke* Poke* Poke*

"Hrrrmmmmm."

Poke* Poke* Poke* Poke*

"Gaara, five more minutes."

Poke* Poke* Poke*

"Okay, okay I'm up." Hari woke up in the middle of somewhere where a kid was poking him.

"Urghhh, What hit me?, I feel like my whole body got hit by a large boulder, and my insides got rearranged." Hari said to no-one in particular.

"Your a funny kid, which island did you come from?." Asked the black spiky haired kid.

"Kid?, where?, who?." Asked Hari confused.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard kid, who else am I talking to, but you." The black spiky haired kid pointed out.

"Hmmm, last time I checked I was a 17 year old teen." Hari explained to kid.

"Hmm, that boulder must've caused you some serious brain injury if you forgot your own age, your a pretty normal kid that's younger than me, and I'm ten, I think you're about at the age of nine." The kid pointed out.

"Urggg, can you please point me out to the nearest lake, or a mirror?." Hari politely asked.

"Sure I'll take you to the neareast lake." said the kid cheerfully.

The kid led Hari to the nearby lake, it only took about thirty minutes of walking.

"You must be pretty strong if that little trip didn't tire you out." Hari pointed the fact to the kid.

"Nahh, I just go out alot, what about you?, you aren't even tired, and didn't even break a sweat." asked the curious kid.

"Hmm, I guess a train a little, do some excercises, stuff like. that."answered Hari.

"Well, we're here, This is whale islands largest lake, and home to the Master of the swamp, a super giant fish." explained the kid.

Hari looked through the clear surface of the water. What he saw shocked him. He was de-aged...again. This time he was certain that he was nine years old. Hari's mind worked in overdrive. If he was de-aged, WHAT about his skills, and stats.

"Stats."

Character Name: Hari no Sabaku

Alignment: Neutral

Level:1

Profession: Master of death

Title: Village Savior

Fame: 3000

Health:15550

Mana: 20300 ( +3000 )

Strength: 280

Agility:340

Vitality: 410

Wisdom: 270

Intellect: 1130

Stamina:390

Luck: 310

Attack: 560

Magic Attack: 2060

Magic defense: 540

Mana Regen speed: 54 (+1130 mana)

Defense:410

Speed: 680

Hit: 680

Crit: 620

"skills."

®Skills Learned:

©Sand Manipulation lvl (Master)

©Automatic Sand Defense (Master)

©-Chakra control Mastery lvl 60

© Fan Mastery lv 10

-Increases attack power Fan (+55 % Attack Damage)

-Increases Accuracy with Fan (+15 % Accuracy)

©Ruwach lvl 10

©Soul strike lvl 10

©Heal lvl 20

©Kagebunshin no Jutsu ( Shadow Clone ) ( Master )

©Sanctuary lvl 20

©Sabaku Fuyu (Desert Suspension)

©Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand)

©Sabaku Soso (Imploding Sand Funeral)

©Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)

©Sabaku Taiso (Desert Imperial Funeral)

©Sabakuro (Desert Prison)

©Name: Sabaku ro, literally "Desert Prison"

©Gokusamaiso (Prison Sand Burial)

©Daisan no Me (Third Eye)

©Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)

©Suna Bunshin (Sand Doppelganger)

©Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand)

©Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle)

©Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)

©Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)

©Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)

©Hi-Ougi: Indignation

Hari was relieved, his skills was still intact. Sadly his stats reverted to what they were when he finished his 3 year training at Suna. Hari didn't complain too much, his hard earned skills were still there.

"hey..."

"Heyy..."

"Oiiii, anybody there?."

"Whaaaat!, who? where?." responded the startled Hari

"I said, is anybody there?." asked the kid.

"Ahh sorry about that, I was checking on something." replied Hari.

"Geez, you must have gotten a bad case of amnesia this time around, spacing around like that, and spouting giberish. What's your name?." asked the kid.

"My name is Hari no Sabaku." answered Hari.

"What!, you really do have amnesia?, who in the right mind would name you something related to a desert. The Islands around here are tropical islands. I must take you to Aunt Mito, she'll know what to do to an amnesiac kid who bumped his head too hard and is now thinking his name is a desert. Quick we must hurry!, you are spacing alot, so it must have done some serious major brain damage." explained the black haired kid who quickly dragged Hari away.

The kid dragged Hari to his house that was built under a tree.

"Aunt Mito come quick!, I found a kid who needs your help, He has amnesia, and is delusional, he also who spaces out alot, and he also thinks his name is a desert." explained the kid as clear as he possibly could.

"Ahh, you poor, poor, kid, some bad people must've done something to you, HOW DARE THEY!, huff, huff, huff. There, there, everything is alright. I know!, we will adopt you, so that whoever did this to you will never touch you again!." Declared the woman who Hari assumed was this Aunt Mito person.

"So what's your name?." Asked Mito.

"His name is Hari no Sabaku." answered the kid for Hari.

"What!?, those fiends named this cute kid after a dessert?, HOW DARE THEY!, huff, huff. There, there, from now on your name is Hari Freecss." Declared Mito.

"Wohoo!, I get a new brother, it's nice to meet you Hari Freecss, My name is Gon, Gon Freecss." Introduced the black spiky haired kid.

Hari was flabbergasted, How!, just how did he get into this situation?, first he was at a major battle that would decide the fate of the world. Then he assumed he was thrown in another world by that madman Madara. Then He was de-aged again. Woken up by a strange kid, took him to a lake. He was looking at his stats, and skills, and spaced off a little. The kid misunderstood it as Hari having amnesia, and brain damage because of his name. Got dragged off to see his crazy Aunt. Said Aunt decided right then, and there to adopt him because of his name.

"My life must be a comedy." thought Hari wryly.

Hari then received a pop-up.

®System Notice

®Message received

Dear Harry Potter, or should I say Hari Freecs,

May you live in interesting times.

Sincerely,

Mistress Death

P.S

Mwahahahahaha, Ahahahahahahahaha, Hehehahahaha. God, I can't stop laughing. Keep up the good work Harry Potter, entertain me more.

Hari felt another blow to his ego, death was laughing at his predicament. He finally resigned himself to his fate.

"Oh well, A new world, A new name." thought Hari.

Authors Note:

In case some readers haven't figured it out, this is the world of Hunter X Hunter.

What are your thoughts?.


End file.
